


Lean On Me

by sunshinecloud



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, but there's hwang, daniel keep yawning on photoshoot session, daniel need some rest, every single thing that my sons did is cute, i will make cloud soon, inspired by ongniel, it suppose to be ongniel but i want to make wink niel, no cloud for this one, please rest my dear, sorry ong, wanna one go teaser behind, winkniel is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: Kang Daniel is too tired, Park Jihoon lend his shoulder for Daniel to lean on





	Lean On Me

Daniel keep yawning throughout the photoshoot session. He feel so tired.

Daniel haven't thought to get a lot of attention like what he get right now. He once even has thought of quit training and fly to Canada.

But now, he feel like he has a lot of responsibility. Looking at how people having eyes on him. How his fans keep supporting him.

He just want to give his best. He worked hard to show the best that he can do.

After done his turn, Daniel walk out from the studio.

Seongwoo, Jihoon and Jaehwan who's behind the staffs that took the pictures aware that Daniel look very tired. Daniel has the most schedules and the least amount of resting times.

"Aye. Go talk to Daniel. He look tired," Seongwoo asked Jaehwan.

"But I need to go to the toilet," Jaehwan said. "Why don't you go to talk to him yourself?"

"It's my turn soon, stupid," Seongwoo said.

"It is?" Jaehwan asked.

"Didn't you said that you need to go to the toilet?" Jihoon asked to Jaehwan.

"Oh, right! I forgot," then, Jaehwan runs toward the direction of the toilet.

"Go and talk to Daniel. Ask him to sleep if he feel sleepy," Seongwoo said.

"Alright," Jihoon said. 

"Ong Seongwoo," the staff called Seongwoo name.

After Seongwoo walk away, Jihoon walk toward the waiting room.

Daniel is doing some stretching but keep yawning. Daniel saw Jihoon entering the room.

"Oh. It's you," Daniel said while yawning.

Jihoon walks toward his bag. He take out a bottle of mineral water.

"Here," he give it to Daniel.

"Oh. Thanks. I just have a thought to ask the staff," Daniel said. He take the bottle and walk toward the sofa at the corner of that room.

Daniel sit down and drink the water. Jihoon sit beside him.

"Hyung. If you feel sleepy, just sleep. I will wake you up if there's something," Jihoon said.

"It's okay. I still can-" he yawns again. "-endure it,"

Jihoon sighed. Daniel always act strong. He don't want to show that he's weak. Why? Because he think that he's the center of the group. 

To Daniel, if he look weak, the world will look down to the whole team. Jihoon know about Daniel's mind.

Jihoon slowly pulls Daniel's head and place it on his shoulder. 

"No one will see, hyung. You're not weak. You just need some rest," Jihoon said. "Seeing you tired like this make me sad,"

Daniel just stay silent. It's true. He's so tired. But he don't want to disappointing anyone.

"If you feel tired just lean on me," Jihoon said.

Daniel smiles. He like the cute side of Park Jihoon. But this caring side is not bad too. Daniel close his eyes.

He just need some rest.

Jihoon just stares at Daniel who's starting to fall asleep on his shoulder. Daniel look so soft when he's sleeping like this.

And without he know, Jihoon also fall asleep.

Jaehwan walks into the waiting room with the polaroid camera. He planned to take pictures with Daniel but find out that Daniel is sleeping. As well as Jihoon.

"Aigoo. So cute," Jaehwan said. Half whispering.

Minhyun and Seongwoo comes in. 

"What are you doing?" Minhyun asked.

"Sh~" Jaehwan shushing him. "They are sleeping,"

"Omo. My cute sons," Minhyun said. Admiring sleeping Daniel and Jihoon. Seongwoo take the polaroid camera from Jaehwan and start to take their picture.

"Can't miss this precious memory," Seongwoo said.


End file.
